


I Know This One

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Smart Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sammy sat quietly at his desk trying his best to pay attention to his math lesson.
Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/22539
Kudos: 18
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	I Know This One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 78 bored for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  And the prompt Student at [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**holiday_prompts**](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Also Sam at [spn_bigpretzel ](https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)

Sammy sat quietly at his desk trying his best to pay attention to his math lesson. He didn't want to be rude or make the teacher think he wasn't interested. He really liked math and always looked forward to learning something new. Unfortunately, long division wasn't new. He'd been working on it in the back of the Impala for a while now. Dean always kept a stash of workbooks that he either kept from his own classes or found in the thrift store just for that reason. Sammy hoped that soon he would learn something Dean hadn't already taught him.


End file.
